


谁的婚礼？

by zisusulu



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisusulu/pseuds/zisusulu
Summary: 复联3前托尼和小辣椒分手，复联4后托尼打完那个响指没死，但是半身瘫痪；周围的人对他小心翼翼，让他不得不在史蒂芬那里找回一点曾经的感觉。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：A3前托尼和小辣椒分手，A4后托尼打完那个响指没死，但是半身瘫痪（对我就是疯狂想磕轮椅铁>_<  
> 写了2k字一堆私设……就为了开个车我容易吗（叹息

托尼从来没想过自己也会成为蝴蝶。  
准确的说，他现在被钉在墙上，两个木桩在头顶两侧，他的双手被牢牢绑在上面。  
腰也被拴在墙上，已经残废的双腿无力的垂着。

他身上穿了一件宽大的袍服，底色是暗黑符文的图样，展开双臂下垂部分的袖展上，分别呈现两个完全对称的蓝色翅膀，翅膀的深紫色脉络，如同血管遍布各处，交织成复杂艳丽的形状。  
那抹蓝色，就像至尊法师袍子的颜色。

史蒂芬穿着西装，深情复杂的站在托尼身前看着他，默默地在指尖舒展些许魔法，好让墙上那人的双手和腰好受一点。

自从那个响指以后，托尼史塔克侥幸活了下来。他是世界，乃至全宇宙的英雄。  
然而这个英雄却不得不面临下肢残废的噩梦。  
最开始托尼还能坦然面对现实，他自嘲的说“嘿！人人都爱史塔克”。  
后来，他不断陷入可能改变时间线、世界面临新威胁、自己再也不能穿战衣等等多重心理负担，复仇者没人能明白他最需要的是平视，而不是可怜的同情。

托尼的身体一天天孱弱下去，他是个习惯了受伤的人，以前的他还能骄傲的说自己做手术从来不打麻醉，现在他却不得不每天面临几大瓶各式各样的药片来维持生命。为了照顾佩珀、哈皮、罗迪、彼得还有联盟的情绪，他不得不每天装的若无其事，继续在复仇者大厦里改进装备，跟别人谈笑风生。晚上一个人睡觉的时候，他却总是小心翼翼的不要弄出任何声音——一点点声响就能惊动一大群人嘘寒问暖。  
“托尼你该休息了。”  
“托尼为了你自己的健康你需要睡觉。”  
“托尼你是不是那里不舒服？”  
“史塔克先生你要不要叫赵医生帮你再看看？”  
甚至他的AI都学会用温柔的声音劝他不要太辛苦。  
“Boss，您今日的咖啡额度已经用完，要不要试试鲜榨橙汁？”  
……

托尼史塔克才不要同情。  
他是这个世界上最骄傲的人。他是天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家、钢铁侠——即使他现在做不了钢铁侠，他也是世界上最受瞩目的名人。  
他就算坐在轮椅上，也是英雄无双的人物。

他宁愿回到西伯利亚跟罗杰斯再打一架，也不要众人把他当玻璃娃娃似的对待！

托尼史塔克是钢铁侠，他需要证明自己。

于是他想到了圣所。  
史蒂芬也经历过这一切，他在托尼躺在病床上的半年，常常过来看望他，两个人总是单独在房间里，默默无言，史蒂芬不像其他人一样会细致关心，同样的经历让他每次过来，都带着只有托尼史塔克能回答的疑问，让前钢铁侠觉得自己仍然有价值——超级英雄的那种价值。  
“时间线有一些不稳定，可能需要修复，时间宝石还回去前也许我们还有时间，你觉得我们从这里着手怎么样？”  
“灵魂宝石非常特殊，根据班纳博士检测可能不仅具有伽马射线，你认为能不能换回献祭的灵魂？”  
“2014年的灭霸如果已经消失，我担心那个时间上的古一法师会产生疑问。”  
“如果量子领域不仅能穿越时间，还能通外平行世界，那么我们的现实也不会安全。”  
……  
能跟托尼讨论这些问题的只有三个人，不想见他的皮姆，随遇而安的班纳，还有一刻也不松懈的奇异博士。

托尼还能够跟他享受斗嘴的乐趣，对方也毫不留情的怼回来，在托尼看来，奇异博士对自己的态度从来没有改变，也许他早在1400万次可能看到了现在，也许自己能变回原来，也许他对谁都一样扑克脸，也许他对自己有意思……哦不不不，他一定对自己有意思。

托尼没有忽略自乌木喉飞船上对方看自己的眼神，充斥着赤裸裸的占有和欲望。  
过去5年的时光，他无数次尝试解答奇异博士给他留下的“1/14000605”问题，蚁人的出现让他意识到星爵的失败是为了拖延时间，等待斯科特进入量子领域，科学实验中无意识的发现指引他找到答案，付出了极微小的代价，拯救世界，甚至他还活了下来。  
但他直到在赵博士的“花生仓”里醒过来看到对方又增添白发的着急模样，才意识到至尊法师对自己拥有着非同一般的心思。

所以，他知道对方不会拒绝他——他是残废或者不是，至尊法师只要是同一条时间线上的斯特兰奇医生——对方都不会拒绝他。

史蒂芬在圣所没有办法好好读书的主要原因，是他的愧疚感。  
他窥探了如此多的可能性，选择送钢铁侠去死，来达到伤害最小的目的。

是的，他只看到钢铁侠死亡便决定了这个结局。残忍却有效。史蒂芬一点也不后悔。  
响指之后他让王带到战场上的一个古老法器迅速起了转移作用，托尼史塔克是机械师，最重要的是大脑和双手。史蒂芬用外科医生精准的手术技巧，将无限宝石对托尼的伤害，用法器转移到大腿以下，再借助赵博士的技术，让托尼保留下肢。再多的却无力回天，托尼史塔克只能在轮椅上度过下半生。

至尊法师很愧疚，他知道一个健康人瞬间残废的心理——车祸以后他也崩溃过——在听说钢铁侠在医院咆哮的第一时间，史蒂芬就画了个圈，用时间线修复的问题，转移了那人的注意力。  
这很有效。  
只要佩珀找他，他就立刻出现在医院，带着满足托尼自尊心的问题。  
后来，他不用别人请，自己主动出现。  
他知道那些没来由的“问题”背后，是他想见到史塔克的冲动。

所以，当托尼史塔克自己驾驶着汽车来到圣所门口“砰砰”敲门的时候，他迫不及待的斗篷便俯冲下楼，迅速带着对方进门，飞向会客室。  
史蒂芬用无限续杯的咖啡和甜甜圈招待托尼，他用法术将咖啡因转换成纤维素——微观变形术——将蔗糖转换成大分子蛋白质，托尼满意的吃着，胡子上粘满“糖霜”。

他们讨论起时间线，托尼跟他系统的解释了相对论和量子物理，史蒂芬也从法术的角度阐述了自己的观点。两个人热烈地讨论，几个小时愉快过去，再反应过来的时候，史塔克的电话响了，里面传来佩珀压抑着咆哮的声音——她尽力让自己听起来温柔——嘱咐托尼赶紧回复仇者大厦做复健。

托尼苦笑了一下，“放风结束，医生，下次再聊！”  
史蒂芬默默的看他放下第8杯“咖啡”，让斗篷送他下楼。圣所的门口停着黑色的沃尔沃——史蒂芬确信这不是托尼史塔克的品味——他开这个车来只是因为它够大能放得下轮椅。  
斗篷热情的帮托尼坐进车内，史蒂芬注意到这个车的油门和刹车都在方向盘左手处。他没有帮任何忙，只是在托尼启动准备开走的时候看着他说：  
“圣所的甜甜圈供应有限，下次来记得自带。”  
“下次我让外卖直接送过来。”托尼似乎十分满意在圣所的时光，“我们住的这么近应该经常串门。”他摆摆手，“下回见。”

他们频繁互相拜访，直到两周以后。  
托尼刚走，史蒂芬照例在门口送他，身后圣所里传来短信的声音。  
史蒂芬注意到楼梯旁的桌子上，放着一台stark phone。

“Okuribito，老地方。”  
史蒂芬应该惊讶的。但他一点也不。  
“晚上十点，Astrophysicist。”

——————————我是NC 17分割线——————————

史蒂芬穿着托尼送来的黑色西装，缓缓走向那扇古老的雕花桦木门——  
房间里，墙上“钉”着一只绚烂的蝴蝶，两边敞开的翅膀，在落地灯温柔的光线里，似乎在摆动；翅膀中间露出的缝隙，能让人朦胧地看到内中白色的身躯。  
——这是史蒂芬要求的，他甚至还提供了一些帮助，比如一身矢车菊蓝色、蝴蝶花样的暗黑色和服、几条有意识的绳子，还有……

托尼抬起头看他。  
这次能看到他深棕色的大眼睛里，如同他期待的一般，透露着疲惫、委屈、倔强，还有一丝丝兴奋。

史蒂芬用法术让他更舒服一点，托尼的嘴开了又合，最终还是吐了口气。  
史蒂芬低吟咒语。  
一条金色的光鞭出现在他手中，他用光鞭抚摸着托尼的脸庞。  
这个房间依旧冷的让人颤抖，托尼感受到光鞭上的温暖，如飞蛾扑火般蹭了蹭史蒂芬的手。  
史蒂芬捧起他的下颚，在托尼的唇上亲吻。  
托尼感觉到对方的体温，附着在他的唇上，给自己带来冬日暖阳般的热流，从他的唇，到他的唇，一路流转到托尼全身各条血管。  
那吻渐渐变得重了，史蒂芬的舌头像巨蛇般湿滑的导入，追赶托尼，狭小的口腔内，托尼根本无处可逃。很快，对方就捕获住了他，然后便是啃咬和吮吸，托尼渐渐觉得自己口中的空气被对方吸光，然后是肺部的空气，他试图用鼻子呼吸，然而对方直接用手掌捂住了他的脸——  
“唔……嗯……”  
托尼感觉自己被困在法师和墙体中间，两条困住他双手的绳子似乎有意识地绑得更紧了些，他想转头，脖子却被对方卡的死死；他想推开对方，四肢却要么乏力要么失去自由；他的胸口极速起落，对方无动于衷，托尼觉得自己快窒息而亡的时候，史蒂芬才松开他。  
“哈啊！……哈……哈……”  
额头上青筋俱现，托尼总算能呼吸到冰冷的空气，史蒂芬没有让他缓很久，那条光鞭已经在他喘息的时候，一个弧线抽了过来。  
“啊啊啊！……”  
史蒂芬轻轻调转方向，从左边又抽了一下。  
托尼咬牙忍住，不让自己的呻吟从口中吐出，但并没有什么作用，史蒂芬手下的光鞭不留情地拍打他身上的袍子，蓝色的丝绸蝴蝶，应声绽开了一条又一条的口子。  
疼痛感从身体和四肢传来，托尼甚至觉得，早已残废的大腿以下，似乎都有了奇异的痛痒感，他不由得鼓励：  
“再……再来……用力……”  
史蒂芬知道他的意思，人在失去某些器官的感觉后，总会觉得那些感觉还伴随着自己，托尼的腿虽然保住了，但是他大腿以下失去知觉，现在仅仅是装饰用的组织。不过在通往大脑的神经却能在特定的条件下，让装饰物变成实物。  
于是膝盖以上的大腿部分，便成了史蒂芬重点关照的对象。  
一下。  
又一下。  
噼里啪啦。  
托尼想通过这种方式证明自己活着，史蒂芬满足他。  
那件和服已经只剩布条，但托尼身上却没有一丝伤口。史蒂芬用了惯常使用的光鞭，往常这条光鞭切钢铁跟切鸡蛋没什么区别，而现在史蒂芬只让它带着发光的功能，打在对方身上，也只是带来神经终端的疼痛，并不会造成伤害。

史蒂芬注意到对方的分身在不断的鞭打中硬的不行——他应该感激法器，起码保留了这个功能——为何要浪费？  
从对方大腿根部开始抚摸，史蒂芬的右手攥着对方的两颗球体，轻轻按摩，碾压，转圈，左手变出一小节光斑组成的蜡烛，滋滋燃烧着，史蒂芬摇晃了一下融化的蜡，让它滴在右手掌心的物件上。  
托尼猛的一抖。  
他的阴茎随着下面的刺激，挺立的更高，史蒂芬啃咬到他的喉结，在那里留下各种形状的痕迹。  
蜡烛的热量比光鞭更强，感官更甚，随着热蜡渐渐从上往下滴、从下往上走，托尼控制不住的呻吟，终于吐纳在他胸前啃咬的人的灰白发间。  
“嗯啊……啊……哈啊……嗯嗯……”  
史蒂芬于是更用力的吮吸对方胸前的凸起，托尼很久没晒太阳，他的身体泛着病态的白色，乳头也因此显现的更加粉红，看起来可口美味，史蒂芬恨不得吞到肚子里，他狠狠咬在上面，深深的牙印让托尼抑制不住的打起寒战。

史蒂芬的手往下摸，那是托尼为拯救世界的伟大任务付出的代价。这双腿只剩皮包骨，布满可怖的伤痕和灼伤的印迹，史蒂芬抱起对方的左腿，折倒胸前，落下一系列轻柔的细吻，然后他往托尼的股间探去，蜡烛随着他游走，直到热蜡进入托尼的体内——

即使不是真正的火焰，带来的灼烧感也让托尼向前挺了出去，史蒂芬抓着他的双臀，轻声道：  
“嘘”  
托尼咬住下唇，抑制自己的声音。  
史蒂芬又变出润滑剂，往那受了刺激的穴口里揉，他两浅一深的在给托尼做着扩张，整个人紧紧压在托尼身上，用接吻转移对方的注意力。  
很快，甬道已经敞开，史蒂芬这时却离开托尼，倒退两步。

突然轻了的身体和冰凉的空气，让托尼迷离的眼睛瞬时睁开，他迷惘地看着史蒂芬。

史蒂芬没有看他，却做了一个复杂非常的手势，随着那些手势散发出来的蓝绿色光线，托尼感觉自己的双腿被一堆密密麻麻的东西托了起来。  
那是无数飞升的蝴蝶，各种冷色调，蓝、绿、青、紫、灰，每一只都长着和托尼一样的翅膀，扑闪扑闪，把托尼两条腿向上托起，大大打开。  
史蒂芬笑了，又施了一个手势的法术，身上的西装变成了一只长着蜈蚣图样的宽松袍服——托尼注意到那里面是法师裸露的肌肉，和坚硬的阴茎。  
一瞬间，多年前的经历冲入托尼的大脑。  
是的，作为花花公子，他当然有过各种各样的经历。  
但并没有哪一次，哪一个，能与史蒂芬斯特兰奇医生相提并论。

他当然知道对方是谁，作为一名史塔克，他能跟别人上床，却也要安全的性爱。  
调查了对方从出生开始的全部过往、恋爱史、医疗记录、工作调查，等等一堆背景以后，托尼在确定对方既不会卖了自己、也不会伤害自己，才给他发了定位。  
斯特兰奇医生不负他所望，带给了他迄今难以忘怀的体验。

现在这种体验再次发生。  
托尼舔了舔唇，他很期待。

史蒂芬自然没放过他的小表情，笑道：  
“看来是我不够努力，你还有空想别的。”  
“对呀，我在给你排名次呢，鉴于你目前还没开始操我，忍耐力这项我给你打满分。持久力……唔唔……嗯”  
史蒂芬无奈的摇头，没给他嘴炮的机会，让那群蝴蝶托着托尼的身体，摆出最理想的姿势，直接一插到底。

（未完）


	2. Chapter 2

托尼在他进来的时候差点把自己舌头咬了。  
“唔……混蛋……啊…… 嗯啊…… ”  
史蒂芬吸着他通红的耳垂，将唾液不断送入对方的耳中，搅出水声。在当事人角度，就像在水下屏息后，听到别人说话的轰隆隆声。  
那条光鞭，不知道什么时候绕在他的脖子上，史蒂芬一边操他的后穴，一边操他的耳朵，一边用光鞭勒住他的嗓子。  
窒息的感觉，就是垂死的感觉。但是在史蒂芬的怀里，在法师的阴茎上，这是具有安全感的窒息。  
那根系在他脖颈上的光鞭越收越紧，托尼能体会到上面的纹路和法师用力攥着它时，手上突起的经脉与血管，史蒂芬车祸后往手里钉了10枚钉子，每一枚都在托尼的下巴处卡住他的皮肤，颤抖地顶着他的下颌骨。  
尽管生存的欲望在叫嚣，残存的部分大脑皮层，发出指令，让托尼努力放松自己，感觉身下的甬道被操的越发麻木，空气也渐渐消失，他不做任何挣扎，闭上眼感受来自对方的努力。  
于是他错过了史蒂芬眼中的泪水和迷恋，法师越来越快，托尼感觉自己的神智逐渐远去，剩下只有高潮。  
史蒂芬低吼着在他身体里做最后冲刺，在托尼射出来的同时让自己抽出。  
几秒钟的高潮让钢铁侠重新找回了呼吸，他还没有享受伴随高潮而来的空气充盈的喜悦，又感觉史蒂芬把他自己射出来的精液抹到后穴，再次插进来。  
“你得分了。”他扯了扯嘴角，似乎不满意对方没有射在自己身体里，哦不对，这个混蛋法师甚至还没有射。  
史蒂芬的腰腹部乃至胸前已经被他射的乱七八糟。后穴蠢蠢欲动的阴茎提醒他，史蒂芬发起第二次进攻。  
“你他妈可真行啊。”钢铁侠嗤笑道，高潮后的空白期让他有点厌烦这没完没了的法师：“还是说本人魅力太低，让你射不出来？”  
史蒂芬低着头不看他，只专心操他已经些许干燥的后穴，缓慢而坚定。  
“托尼……”  
钢铁侠恨不得把那人夹断，他仰头深深喘息，听到对方颤颤巍巍的声音：  
“我宁愿当初自己不要那么清高。”  
托尼知道他在说把对方当一夜情的过往。  
“我希望自己能早点认识你。”  
托尼心里一动，他静静等待法师难得情绪波动的告白。  
“自从你打了那个响指，我就后悔不该窥视未来。”  
法师把头放在他的颈侧。  
“如果我没有看，就不会选择你作为代价的未来。“  
托尼忍不住想安慰他，“嘿，变戏法的，我们都知道你会用宝石的不是吗”，但他终于舔了舔嘴唇，选择沉默。  
“我感谢上帝让你能活下来，但这改变不了是我送你去死的事实！”  
史蒂芬狠狠顶进他身体最深处，托尼感觉他从来没有进去的那么深，就快要顶到胃囊了。  
“但我又不后悔。”史蒂芬接着说道，他抬头，强势扣住托尼的下巴，看进他的眼睛。  
“没有谁能像我一样了解你，在意你，爱你。”  
这可真是刺激啊，向来冷静自持的法师说爱他。虽然早已有数，却还是觉得眼角有些热。  
比不了法师的耐心，他被对方操的渐渐有了情动的迹象，加上耳边史蒂芬温柔缠绵的话语，让托尼刚刚萎靡下去的阴茎，抖动着又站起来。  
史蒂芬亲吻他通红的耳朵，这个人呐，床第之间纵横多年，内心还是个少年。  
手指微动，让束缚着对方手腕的两条绳子脱落，托尼垂下的双臂自然地环上他的脖子。  
“唔……哈啊……”  
法师将他抱起，向身旁的大床去，每走一步，托尼都感觉那根阴茎将他的后穴更撑开了几分。  
“我就知道……啊……你看我的眼神都像吃人……哈……哈……”  
保持节奏抽插，史蒂芬将对方包裹起，一只手支撑着臀部，另一只手扣住对方的后脑，深深按在怀里。  
史蒂芬感受到怀中人在他胸前呼出的热气，托尼的体重下降至原来的一半，抱起来和宠物没有区别，那双腿除了给身体必要的平衡感——坐在轮椅上的平衡感，已经没有任何使用价值。  
虽然病弱的钢铁侠让人心疼，但至尊法师更能感受到来自内心深处，操哭对方的欲望。  
他非常想把对方压在床上，狠狠操开，把自己的精子全部灌进去。  
这是托尼史塔克，是拯救宇宙的英雄。  
此刻，他完全拥有他。  
爱与占有欲，即使是跨越时间维度的至尊法师也控制不了。

虽然病弱的钢铁侠让人心疼，但史蒂芬更能感受到来自内心深处，操哭对方的欲望。  
耐心是法师的优良品质，他疼惜地帮怀中人擦去高潮带来的生理眼泪，并不带任何情色的意味，就像普通朋友一般，如果忽略他们二人下体目前的紧密相连——  
史蒂芬站立在床畔，松了松手，让怀中人仅仅依靠下身榫卯式的插入保持平衡。托尼一惊，迅速用力抱紧法师的脖子。他听见史蒂芬胸腔传来愉悦的笑声，然后那钉入自己体内的阴茎似乎抽动了两下，接着便是针对他敏感点的猛烈攻击。  
“唔……哈啊啊啊……”  
托尼在性事上一向都是急性子，感受到身体里事物的变化，托尼觉得这是机会，呻吟的同时立刻收缩甬道。  
但他很快就被惩罚了，法师略施法术，让两枚手掌长的铁钉，钻入他胸前的敏感，托尼立刻便觉得疼痛感传遍五脏六腑，眼前一白。  
史蒂芬当然没有用真的钉子，具像化的法术就是这点好，看起来、用起来，都有原型应有的功能，一个消除咒语，就能让一切都没发生过。  
“你是魔鬼！！！……啊啊啊……”  
缓过气来的机械师，感受到对方又快又猛，对准他体内的敏感点不断撞击。他试图收缩身后的甬道，并不管用，直到他躺在床上，他才满意的听到那声低喘。  
然而法师还是忍得住，并未继续大操大干，他深吸一口气，下体温柔而舒缓的抽插，似乎想延长每一次的进出。  
那些蝴蝶，依着他的手指，遍布在托尼全身各个敏感点，他的耳垂，颈畔，乳尖，肋骨，还有又被刺激地站起、不断涔出前液的阴茎。  
史蒂芬轻柔地吻他，绵密而细长，法师身上寒带森林的清冽气息，通过这个吻，覆盖在托尼的面颊。  
他仍旧保持着节奏，循循有序地抽插，托尼觉得自己的后穴，越来越热，摩擦带来的温度，让他不得不承认，即使是这样缓慢的操干，史蒂芬也让他充分体会到了至尊法师的控制欲。  
胸前被蝴蝶铺满，似碰非碰，托尼感到既痒又疼，史蒂芬离开他的嘴唇，去照顾其他的器官。  
先是他通红的耳垂，那里现在通红发烫，法师将其吸进嘴里，吐出来的时候占满了晶亮的唾液。  
接着轻舔他的胸膛，泛白的肤色上，留下欢爱的记忆。  
还有可爱的肚脐，法师在那里吹气，用舌头模拟着抽插的模样。  
蝴蝶的荧光在他眼前忽明忽暗。托尼觉得自己要沉浸在这无边的欢愉中，再也醒不过来。  
但法师并未让他舒服太久，循序渐进的抽插，越演越烈，史蒂芬用双手紧紧攥着炙热甬道周围的臀肉，将其抬离床单，然后再提高——  
在重力的作用下，托尼感受到小腿的重量，膝盖的弯曲，大腿的骨骼，他腹部以下的部分都在半空中，史蒂芬狠狠地插进他的后穴，并且不断刺激他的前列腺，就连大脑都快被对方填满，他现在只想让那根阴茎永远留在体内——  
“啊……啊啊……嗯……再快一点……”  
对方答应了他的请求，托尼感觉自己的后穴承受着更快的抽插，传下的感觉从疼痛到舒爽，从刺激到麻木，从湿滑到干燥，最后他甚至觉得是自己的血在润滑。  
“唔……唔……”  
他受不了了，为什么史蒂芬可以一直不射？  
托尼被他搞到再次回到同一起跑线，他亟待解决的分身，被那群愚蠢的蝴蝶团团围住，想射都射不出来。  
“你……学法……术…… 就是……欺……负我……更方……便……吗？……啊啊……”  
史蒂芬只把他当作撒娇。  
“并不是。”  
他掐住托尼阴茎的根部，同时再次加快了操进对方小穴的速度。  
片刻之后，他和托尼一起到了高潮，史蒂芬依照自己想象的那样，全部射了进去，感谢这个姿势，那些精液一滴都没有流出来。  
“我爱你。托尼史塔克。”  
身下人昏迷过去，史蒂芬等了几分钟都不见对方有反应，只好把他拢入怀中，亲吻对方的发丝。  
过了很久，他才听到怀中人闷闷的声音。

“斯特兰奇你这个大混蛋。”

史蒂芬微笑出声，两人一同睡去。

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

“所以，这是谁的婚礼？”彼得帕克在木屋前的登记处一脸懵懂地问：“没人知道吗？？？”

————————————————————————

两周以前，他一回到宿舍，就看到桌上放着一个金光闪闪的信封。  
旁边还整齐地摆放着一个灰色方形纸盒，占满整张桌子。  
他打开那个信封。  
“亲爱的彼得，  
诚邀您X月X日，周六，前往纽约州长岛xx大道xx号参加婚礼，婚礼仪式将于5：00pm开始。我们诚挚奉上您的礼服。  
ASSS.”

彼得完全不知道发生了什么事情，他甚至有五秒种在怀疑这是室友给他的恶作剧。  
蜘蛛感应没有提醒他任何危险，他战战兢兢打开那个看起来就装着贵重物品的盒子。

一套灰色西装。

彼得拿起来比划。完全是他的尺码。他没见过这样的面料，不过虽然不清楚，也能感觉到是上流社会才会用的好东西。  
他更觉得是有人在恶作剧。

然而彼得帕克从不做没有论据的推理。

————————————————————————

“婚礼？”斯考特翻了翻信封和信纸，没找到其他信息。  
“是谁的？”霍普接过信封。“没说是谁的？”  
“真奇怪，”斯考特摸了摸身边巨型蚂蚁的脑袋，“要去吗？”  
“闲着也是闲着，”霍普不以为然，“这年头用这么复古的方式发请柬，去看看就当散心了。”  
“你父母呢？这也有份给他们的请柬。”  
“哦——”霍普停顿了几秒，“算了吧，爸爸跟妈妈在法国度假呢，不打扰他们。”

————————————————————————

“啥？婚礼？谁发来的？让我看看。”火箭浣熊一把抢过星爵手上的TXT通讯器，他们现在在人马星系第958号行星找铜矿石，星际间的通讯方式以通讯器最为稳定，但有一个缺点——只能传输文字。  
“哇哦，感觉有便宜占，我们去地球。”火箭看完信息，直接跳上驾驶室准备出发。他正想摆动启动器，就被奎尔制止。  
星爵一点也不想回地球，那个什么复仇者，个顶个的男神身材，他能同意索尔跟他们一道，就是因为索尔不是男神了呀！复仇者还有好多美男子，他好不容易才找回卡魔拉，才不要这么快就给自己找情敌！  
“不，我们不回地球，我们会去帕萨雷星，继续做生意。”  
没人理他。  
“地球很舒服，有美味的食物，还有电视，我爱电视。”毁灭者抱着薯片嚼个不停。  
“我们回地球，参加婚礼是一种礼貌。”曼提斯附和。  
“是个好提议。”星云默默想着再买一些桌游带上飞船。  
“哈啊，啤酒快喝完，这趟正好补给，嘿兔子，去中庭要多久？”  
“快的话2天，慢的话4天，算上时差，周六下午就能赶到。”  
“完美！”  
星爵还想阻止队友继续，卡魔拉拉住他的手。“彼得，你不想偶尔散个心吗？我记得你跟我说密苏里有很多有趣的事。”  
星爵想了想自己和卡魔拉在密苏里约会的场景，瞬间同意了回程。

————————————————————————

“喜欢吗？”史蒂芬控制住自己的呼吸，他可不想让心急毁了这一整天。  
他今天一醒过来就拉近怀中人，托尼昨晚被绑了很久，腿和手在一起，麻绳留下的痕迹到了早上只剩浅浅的红印，托尼的腿不好，现在无力的瘫在床单上，史蒂芬看久了只想凌虐他，他舔上那些红印，不住地制造新的踪迹，左手向下摸去，让他魂牵梦萦的穴口已经被清理干净，只有柔软的皱褶，诉说法师留下的粗暴。  
托尼被他闹醒，想睁开眼却没有力气，他本能地回应史蒂芬的动作，多次欢爱的肉体记忆，让他不由自主地送上自己胸口的敏感。  
史蒂芬低低笑了出来，他爱极这人没睡醒的样子，怎么逗都乖乖听话，在醒的时候，可别想能获得这样可爱的托尼史塔克。  
他很快便拓展开托尼的甬道，然后把自己埋了进去，一开始他只想享受托尼体内的紧致，但那甬道似乎自有意识一般，吮吸着他的阴茎。艰难地忍了半晌，史蒂芬把他的腿折向胸口，缓慢反复抽插。  
托尼终于醒了，他受不了地耸肩，感觉到身上人吐出的热气，让原本就敏感的耳垂，更添几分瘙痒。  
男人在他身上动作越发地快起来。  
“哈……啊……你今天……怎么还……要搞……这……么久……”托尼挣扎着双手，试图把法师推离自己，然而史蒂芬不放过任何能刺激他的机会，托尼感觉自己的乳首上被用力掐至红肿，那些微弱的抵抗终究是徒劳。  
“今天是我们的婚礼，期待吗？”用力一捅，史蒂芬感觉甬道内的温暖就快要融化他的阴茎。  
托尼觉得被他顶得头晕目眩，无法思考为什么在婚礼当天，清晨，就被压进床垫里操的失去理智。  
史蒂芬碾压他的嘴唇，舌头在他嘴里横冲直撞，托尼想喘气，却只能从对方的嘴里获取。  
“唔嗯……嗯……”  
托尼希望能找回一点控制权，但他忘记自己早已把权力交给对方。  
睡醒后空白的脑袋，在史蒂芬不断操干下，只剩下一个词。  
“嗯嗯……唔……唔……”  
终于被放开，托尼大口大口地呼吸，他感觉史蒂芬快高潮了，多次被操到失禁的经验告诉他，至尊法师耐力惊人，这时不射，他今天就别想下床。一想起那些发出去的请柬，托尼就觉得头皮发麻。是，他是情场浪子，但不代表他愿意在婚礼上因为性爱过度无法参与。更何况，这个该死的木屋，就他俩现在这动静，不管哪个复仇者到场，都能听个全场——就算没有超级记忆力，他也能在1秒内猜出那堆人对他的评价。  
“哇哦铁罐，你叫床声音可真大！隔着太平洋都能听见！”  
“Tony，听着，我只是假装什么都懂，不代表我真想懂你们男人之间的性有多狂野。”  
“吾没想到中庭人底气这么足。”  
“Tony，注意语言。”——你tm该让这个混蛋法师注意下半身！  
布鲁斯估计会给自己默默地塞什么自制肛门保养药膏吧。  
越想越觉得再这么下去脸就丢尽了，托尼觉得自己还是要努把力让史蒂芬尽快射精。他知道最有用的方式——  
“史蒂芬……Dr.……操我……用力……我是你……的母狗……哈……”  
法师果然加快了速度，托尼感到体内炙热愈发粗大，硬的能把他胃壁顶出个坑。托尼内心吐槽一万遍“为什么一个看起来这么正经的法师有这么下流的爱听dirty talk的习惯？”  
好在努力有了效果，史蒂芬捂着他的眼睛，尽力遮住所有光线，还使了个下流法术让屋外晨起鸟叫的声音、湖水的声音，统统消失，托尼现在只能听见自己的低喘，那声音在静逸的环境下格外震耳欲聋，这让他万花丛中锻炼出来的脸皮都红到耳根，史蒂芬爱恋地吻了又吻，最后让自己尽数射在托尼体内。

短暂休息之后，史蒂芬打横抱起托尼，浴缸早已放好热水，他把又快睡着的托尼放进去，自己也跨进水中。  
手指缓慢地伸入托尼被操软的后穴，一点点引入清水，放出白浊的液体。  
托尼全身依靠在史蒂芬怀里，浴缸里面对一整面墙的窗户，薄疏的晓雾被轻风驱散得几近罄尽，湖水散发出最后几缕白烟，一轮新的朝阳，在遥远的湖面上踏着晨曦铺就的烂漫霞路，冉冉升腾到天光熹微的苍穹上。现在他能听见室外的声音，早起的鸟儿在树间叽叽喳喳，风中拂晓的森林，渗透出华沙华沙的微响。托尼简直着迷了，他能感受到无尽的时光此时此刻在他心中蔓延，史蒂芬在他后颈轻吻，细细密密的温柔触感，伴随着身下缓慢手势的清洁，以及对无力双腿的按摩。

再醒过来的时候，托尼看到未婚夫坐在床边的扶手椅里阅读，太阳在他背后勾勒出法师俊美健朗的身形，看不清他的面容，但能看到他漂亮复古的发型，史蒂芬鬓边的白发在此时特别迷人，他穿着全套黑色西装，意大利手工定制三件套在他身上挺拔无边，托尼心中一动，今天他要跟这个人结婚。

细微声响让史蒂芬抬眼看他，墨绿色明亮的双眸中透露出世上最美好的人的影子。  
托尼史塔克。  
现在已近中午，最快的宾客在1小时内就会到达这里，木屋前有个登记处，但没人会知道今天是他俩结婚——也许只有王知道，史蒂芬可瞒不过他的师兄，更何况，很多事还需要王帮忙——不管愿意不愿意，史蒂芬都能保证所有相关人员都能前来，一点法术。  
为了托尼，多一点法术也值得。

托尼的回笼觉让他精神百倍，他在史蒂芬契而不舍的挑逗下，总算穿好衣服，然而他未婚夫依旧不肯放过他，在他后穴塞了个不大不小的按摩棒——托尼只想在那人给自己扩张的时候把他好看要命的手指夹断。

————————————————————————

众人面面相觑，他们被汇集到这里来参加未知人士的婚礼，只是，没人知道主角是谁。

甚至没人知道这里是什么地方。

彼得帕克发现Mr. Stark和Dr.不在现场，他没法在大人说话的时候插话，总体来说，他是个懂礼貌的优秀青年。

美国队长尽力让大家安静下来。

不等大家躁动的要走，蜘蛛侠感受到有人下楼。

“等等，有人。”

众人看向楼梯，至尊法师穿着笔挺的西装，站定在楼梯底部。

“感谢各位来参加我和Tony的婚礼。”

交头接耳的声音迅速响起。法师没给他们反应的机会。

斗篷披在机械装甲的红色轮椅后面，史塔克坐在轮椅上，一甩半年颓废，又是那个神采飞扬的Stark老板。

“对，我和大法师，今天结婚。嘿，你们来的还挺齐。”

斗篷贴心地帮托尼悬浮到法师身侧高度，托尼伸出肘子，史蒂芬会意，挽住未婚夫的胳膊。

王在这个时候画了个圈，出现在河边的礼台上，AC/DC的音乐响起，史蒂芬低头，亲吻了托尼蓬松的发顶，一边不怀好意的让那根按摩棒插的更深。

托尼面上的笑容僵了一下，他瞪了某人一眼，观礼的人群简直不忍直视，美国队长想起自己曾经被黑寡妇普及的常识：人们对公开场合的亲密动作感到不自然，会自动移开目光——好吧，娜塔莎什么都懂，果然是真的。

史蒂芬嘴角带着满足的微笑，他拉着托尼往屋外走去。

人群也跟着他们走出去。

史蒂芬自己把托尼带到师兄面前。他手势变化莫测，金色的法术中掉落处蓝色天鹅绒做的小盒子，里面是一颗闪耀着翠绿色光芒的祖母绿戒指。

托尼不甘示弱地让笨笨也送来他准备的戒指。机器人在林间的地砖上跌跌碰碰地走到湖边。托尼拿起机械手中纯白色盒子，他转过身，不得不忍住后穴传来的不适感，得意地笑着打开盒子——那是一颗镶嵌巨大粉色钻石的戒指——史蒂芬能听见人群中各个角落传来的低呼，他知道那些低呼代表什么。

托尼的小自尊，他当然会满足。法师从善如流地红了脸，往托尼身边又靠了靠。史塔克抓住他的手，用力亲了两下，然后在王的证词中，把那颗粉色钻石戒指，套在史蒂芬颤抖的左手无名指上。

史蒂芬也给他戴上绿色宝石。

佩珀在一旁感动的直掉眼泪，哈皮在身后努力安慰她；罗迪露出抚慰的神情，就像见到自己弟弟终于结婚了一样；其他人纷纷鼓掌，在众人的欢呼中，史塔克夫夫礼成。

托尼拉下丈夫的脖子，送上自己的嘴唇；在其他人眼里，至尊法师柔顺地在托尼身边享受他的誓言之吻；王只觉得史蒂芬丢尽了圣所的脸。

史蒂芬让那个按摩棒自己动了起来，同时，他抬起一只手，撩了撩托尼的头发。

然后他就听见自己丈夫耳语。

“F**K！”

“As you wish, my Astrophysicist！”

众人只见一个金色的圆圈出现，然后他们就意识到法师已经带托尼史塔克度蜜月去了。这种让人千里迢迢过来只为秀恩爱的做法，遭到了在场所有人的鄙视。

不过史蒂芬和托尼已经不在意这些了，托尼再回想起婚礼这一天的内容，只记得在各种地标的“愉快”经历。

【完】


End file.
